


To Keep Him Safe

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angel Nanase Haruka, Angel Tachibana Makoto, Bondage, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Demon Matsuoka Rin, Demon Yamazaki Sousuke, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapped, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Makoto is given a choice: either he can wear the damn lingerie and get tied up, or he can let Haru get killed.  It's an easy, yet still very hard, decision for him to make.Kinktober 2018 Day 9: Lingerie/Bondage





	To Keep Him Safe

“Mako-chan, your lover sent you a gift!” Rin chirps, skipping into the room with a package.  “He also said that he’ll be home next week.”

“Thank you, Rin-chan.”  He makes no move to acknowledge the redhead other than those three words.

Rin frowns when he receives no other response.  “You’re welcome.  Hey, cheer up.  It’s not terrible here.”  He sets the package down on the bed.

“Yeah, well you’re not  the one who’s here against his will.”

Rin sighs.  “I know, I’m sorry, Mako-chan.”  He turns to leave the room when a sudden thought hits him.  “Oh, Haru-chan sends his regards.”

“Get out!” He hisses, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.  “Neither of you are the saints you think you are!”

“I’ll let him know you say hello.”  And with that the redhead leaves the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

_ Haru sends his regards?!  What kind of bullshit is this?  Haru doesn’t send his regards! _  With a shout of rage, he slams his fists into the wall.  He doesn’t stop until his fists are bloody and the wall is dented and bloodstained.  He then collapses to the floor as tears fill his eyes and drip down his cheeks; loud, heart-wrenching sobs come from him as he cries himself to sleep.

********************

When he wakes up, he sits up and immediately notices that his hands have been bandaged and the wall has been mended.

“Ah, you’re awake now!”  The small voice of Souske’s secretary, Aiichiro Nitori pipes up from the other side of the room.  “We were getting really worried, Makoto-sama; Rin called and said that you passed out and weren’t waking up almost a ten days ago.  When Master heard, he rushed home and has barely left your side.”

“Ten days?” He asks in astonishment.  “Has it really been ten days since then?”

“Yes, it has.  Master is currently in a meeting, but he should be here soon.  I will inform him of your awakening.”  Nitori stands up and makes to leave the room.

“W-wait!” He calls frantically, stilling the silver-haired man.  “C-can I see Haru?”

Nitori turns around with an expression on his face that he can’t decipher.  “I will see what Master say.”  Without much ceremony, he turns back around and leaves the room, the door shutting and locking behind him.

Makoto groans.  “I just want to see him!” He whimpers into his hands.  A sudden urge hits him, so he quickly stands up and heads into the bathroom.  After taking care of his business, he ambles back into the main room and looks around. _  Do I really want to just be sitting there and looking vulnerable when  _ he _ finally does make his appearance?  Maybe I’ll rearrange the room. _  Spotting a package, he thinks back to when Rin brought it to him.   _ There’s no hurt in opening it. _  Unwrapping it, he’s faced with an ordinary, inconspicuous white box.  Glancing inside, he immediately throws the box as far away from him as possible.

“Ouch.”

Makoto’s head snaps over to find that he had thrown that damn box right into Souske’s face as he was walking in the door.  “Shit.”

“Makoto-sama!” Nitori exclaims, stepping forward.

“It’s fine, Nitori.  You may leave,” Souske replies, stopping his secretary.

“But, Master…” he trails off when he sees his boss’s face.  “Yes, Sir.”  The silver-haired man leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

“No lock?” Makoto asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes and moving to put more space between the two of them.

“There’s no way you’d get past me, so no, no lock.  I take it you didn’t find your gift to be acceptable?” Souske asks, bending down to pick up the box and its contents.

“Why the hell would you buy me lingerie?  I’m not a girl!”

“Oh, I know this perfectly well.  This isn’t lingerie for a girl, it’s made for you.”

“Yeah, well I sure as hell won’t wear it.”

“Interesting.”  He hums, tapping his chin.  “Well, I guess I’ll call Rin and have him dispose of Nanase-” before he can finish, Makoto cuts him off.

“NO!” He exclaims frantically, fear painting his features.  Then, in a more quiet tone, “Please don’t; I’ll do anything.”

Souske smirks.  “Anything, huh?  Well, I do have something in mind…”

*********************

Makoto stands there, almost completely naked and beet red, and fidgets as Souske eyes him up and down.

“Hmm,” he hums appreciatively.  “The green definitely suits you.”

Makoto glares, trying to get some of his dignity back.  “Okay, now you’ve seen it!”

Souske frowns.  “I thought you wanted Nanase safe?” He tuts, pulling his phone out.  “I guess not.”  He sighs.

“W-wait!” Makoto exclaims, holding his hand out.  “I-I’ll listen, I swear it!”

“Good boy.  Now, come here.”  Souske moves so he’s next to the bed.  “Kneel on the bed for me.”

Doing as he’s told, he waits for his next instructions.   _ I’ll do everything I can to make sure Haru is okay. _

“Don’t move.”  Souske pulls something from the storage space under the bedside table, a box, and sets it on the bed next to him.  He then takes his tie off and uses it to blindfold Makoto.  “If you move, Nanase is done for.”

Gritting his teeth, Makoto forces himself to nod.   _ Anything to keep him safe! _

Souske opens the box next to Makoto and pulls out some rope.  “I’m going to touch you now,” he says, not wanting Makoto to jump out of the perfect position.  He takes the rope and begins wrapping it around Makoto’s torso and arms, making it secure enough that he wouldn’t be able to tug his arms out of it.  Then, he pushes Makoto on his back and takes two more ropes out of the box.  He ties Makoto’s calves to his thighs before tying his legs to a spreader bar.  “Beautiful.”

“Wh-what are you going to do to me?” Makoto stutters, flushing.

“You’ll find out.”  Souske takes out his phone and takes a picture, noticing how turned on his beautiful Makoto is.  “Seem like someone’s enjoying this.”

“N-no I’m not!” 

“Your body says otherwise,” he replies, reaching out and dragging his finger along the hardened length, watching Makoto squirm.  Pulling away, he goes back to the box and pulls out a thick vibrator and some lube.  Lubing up his fingers well, he lips one digit into Makoto’s exposed hole.

“Ah!” Makoto gasps, his body trying to squirm away from the feeling of someone else’s finger inside him.  “N-no!  Stop!”

“I don’t think so, love.  Remember our deal?”

Instantly, Makoto freezes and he stops fighting.   _ I know I said anything, but Haru will hate me if he ever finds out!  But as long as he’s safe. _  Tears begin dampening the blindfold as he thinks about Haru hating him.   _ But, if we ever get out, he’ll never want anything to do with me. _

“Good boy,” Souske is saying as Makoto breaks out of his thoughts and notices that he now has three fingers in him.  The fingers pull out before something is placed at his opening.  “Now, in it goes.”

His back arches and his mouth opens in a soundless scream as something incredibly large is slowly pushed into him.  “No!” He gasps.  “T-too big!”

Souske grins, watching the vibrator disappear into Makoto’s hole.  “No, it’s not too big.  I need you to get used to this so you can take me without any problem.”  Once it’s seated inside him, Souske grabs the remote.  “Ready?”

Makoto shakes his head back and forth rapidly.  “No!”

“Too bad.”  Turning the setting on high, he watches as Makoto screams and begins thrusting into air.  

“N-no!  Stop!  It’s too much!” Makoto yells, the blindfold now soaked with tears.  It’s right on his prostate.

Souske takes another few pictures, zooming in on different parts of Makoto’s body.  

“P-please!” He cries.  “P-please take it out.”

“Not until you cum.”  Souske reaches down and twists the vibrator harshly, causing Makoto’s cock to finally release.  “Good boy.”

As his body twitches from the aftershock, Souske pulls the vibrator from inside him.  He’s vaguely aware of being untied and then left, the door closing and locking as the man walks out of the room.  Taking off the blindfold and lingerie, Makoto drags himself to the bathroom where he starts the shower and stands under the spray, unmoving.  

All of a sudden, memories of all the happy times him and Haru shared up until they were kidnapped flood his mind, sending him to his knees as sobs escape his throat.  “I’m sorry, Haru!  I’m so, so sorry!” He cries, pounding his fists on the floor.

********************

Meanwhile, deeper inside the castle, the master of the house, Master Souske Yamazaki of the Demon Clan, heads to the dungeons.

“Has he broken?” He asks Rin, his second-in-command.

The redhead shakes his head.  “No, he hasn’t.  He’s a stubborn one.”

“All angels are.  I have something that might give us the edge.”  Souske unlocks the cell and strides inside with Rin following close behind.

“What is it?” Rin asks, frowning in confusion.

“You’ll see.”  He walks over and kneels in front of the prisoner, grabbing his chin and making their eyes meet.  “Give in.”

The prisoner spits at him.  “I’d rather die than give in to demons like you!”

In the background, Rin winces, but Souske just smirks.  “Well then, Nanase, maybe this will convince you.”  He throws a series of pictures on the ground and lets the prisoner’s head drop.

Haru’s eyes widen before his head snaps up with a glare.  “What have you done to him, you bastard?!”

Souske backhands him.  “He’s mine now.  Haruka Nanase, if you give Rin any more problems, I’ll have him killed because of you!”  He stands up and stalks out of the cell.  “He’s all yours now,” he calls to the redhead.

“Y-yes, Sir!”  Rin turns to the angel chained to the wall and frowns when he hears soft crying coming from the prisoner.  He goes to say something when he hears Haru say something.

“I’m so sorry, Makoto.  Because of me, you’re in this mess.  I swear I’ll get you out of this, even if I have to give my life.  Just hang on.”

“Sir, would you like the tools?” A guard asks, startling Rin.

He shakes his head.  “No.  Let him ponder those pictures for now.”

“Very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Later on in the month when I get to the Rin/Haru fic, I'll probably tie it in with this fic.


End file.
